The Missing General
by Darkness593
Summary: The story takes place in an alternate timeline. Percy is a cadet, fresh off of training, and the general he was assigned to has gone missing. He must find her before the enemy discovers that she is missing. Written in the present tense, you have been warned. Percy Jackson is the property of Rick Riordon and the Disney Hyperion publishing company. Cover image is the design for Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Percy is eighteen years old in this story.**

In a distant timeline to the one you are familiar with, the Gods of Olympus have decided to help humanities advancements. Now the Gods hold the highest ranks in Earth's galactic military. Supreme Commander Zeus has given his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, the rank of Fleet Commander, while the other Gods have become Generals.

In the Half-blood training facility on the moon, a group of cadets polish their weapons as a centaur supervises. Their supervisor is also their trainer, Corporal Chiron. Chiron stops when he reaches a cadet who is polishing the bronze handle to a plasma sword, careful to avoid the activation switch, and completely ignoring his bronze pistol, which is so dirty it looks like copper.

The cadet has messy, black hair and green eyes. He wears the same style of clothes as the other cadets, just in a different colour. He, like all other cadets, wears a black body suit made out of a light, breathable fabric. He wears a Dark blue chest plate, crotch guard, gauntlets, shoulder guards, knee guards and boots overtop of it, the colours worn by a son of Poseidon. He seems content with his work on his sword.

"Percy," Chiron tells him, "Your sword is a secondary weapon. You should be focusing on your pistol."

"With all do respect sir," Percy looks up at his trainer, "what good is a pistol in the hands of someone who, no matter how long he trains with it, can't hit the broadside of a barn. I'm better suited for close combat anyway."

"Yeah," a female cadet in red armor shouts, "that'll make it easier for the enemy to kill you."

"The last time I checked," a different girl, this one wearing grey armor, interjects, "you aren't such a great shot yourself Clarisse."

"Oh, you wanna go?" Clarisse jumps up.

"That's enough," Chiron interjects, "now I suggest you go finish packing your things. By this time tomorrow, all of you will be chosen for a troop."

"All but one of us," Clarisse smirks at Percy as she leaves the room, "I mean seriously, what good is a soldier who can't use his gun?"

While the other cadets head for the barracks, Percy stops and looks at a nearby bulletin board. It shows the generals who are selecting cadets for their troop. General Nemesis has a knack for choosing the children of minor Gods, General Artemis only selects girls, General Ares only chooses his own children and General Athena selects cadets with large skill sets. What chance does Percy have of being selected by one of them? Percy sighs as he heads to the barracks. When he gets there, he starts packing some supplies, but stops when Clarisse's words start ringing in his head. He sets a spare armor plate down and sits down, leaning against the wall.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Percy sits with the other cadets in the auditorium. The auditorium itself isn't very large, but the people who speak to the cadets in it make it seem bigger. Percy watches with boredom as everyone else is selected by the four generals standing on the stage, leaving him seated. Percy doesn't get his hopes up as everyone gets chosen, except him. The generals leave and the other cadets start filing out of the rows. Annabeth tries to comfort Percy when the auditorium doors slam open.

"What is she doing here?" A cadet asks as footsteps grow louder, coming closer to Percy.

"She never selects cadets," another cadet exclaims.

The new arrival comes into view, it's general Hestia, a general whose troop acts as the Earth's defence. She looks straight at Percy, causing him to stand at attention.

"Percy Jackson," she states in a professional voice, though Percy thinks he hears a hint of panic in it, "we need your help on Earth. The general who was going to come here to select you, general Iris, has gone missing."

"Yes ma'am, right away."

Percy rushes off to the barracks to collect his belongings, then heads to the hanger. He sees the other cadets boarding ships heading out to distant areas of the galaxy where the front lines are located. He then boards general Hestia's personal ship, which will take him back to Earth.

"I have reason to believe," Hestia said as the door slid shut behind Percy, "that general Iris has been missing for a longer time than the others believe."

"Why is that ma'am?" Percy asked.

"Because I know her better than anyone."

"So, are you saying that an impostor has been leading her troop."

"I'm saying that the impostor has been selecting the soldiers in her troop from the beginning."

"And now the impostor is missing?"

"Yes, and we must find her. If we find the impostor, we may be able to find the real Iris."

Percy sits in silence for the rest of the trip, thinking about his first mission after training for four years.

 **I have not decided whether or not to add romance to this. Tell me if I should and if so, who should Percy get romantically involved with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy is waiting for Hestia in an underground hangar in Detroit. He sits on a dark green munitions container looking towards the chrome black military vehicles, particularly a high-speed tri-cycle with hidden weapon compartments. Percy heard about the tri-cycle back in basic training.

They are called tri-cycles for two reasons, they have three wheels and they have three modes. The three forms of the tri-cycle are land-runner, sea-skimmer and mini-jet. Percy has been dreaming about the moment he would be able to see one ever since he heard of them. Now that one is right in front of him, all he wants to do is ride it. A tall man in bronze armor, General Hephaestus, walks over to Percy after debriefing his troops and follows his gaze.

"I heard about your mission," Hephaestus says, "and that particular vehicle may just be the best one for your task."

"Really?" Percy asks.

"Yes," Hephaestus tosses Percy the key to the tri-cycle, "does your armor come with a built-in helmet?"

"No sir," Percy glances towards his chest plate, "it doesn't."

"Wait here and I will return with a helmet." Hephaestus walks away.

As General Hephaestus heads off towards what Percy thinks is a store room, Hestia enters the hanger and walks straight to Percy. When she reaches him, she hands him a data pad.

"This holds the coordinates of all the areas the impostor has been to when she has not been on duty or in the presence of other gods," Hestia tells him, "Be careful though, your would be allies may be ordered to attack once your mission is revealed. I also fear that the impostor is not working alone. Good luck Percy, you will be on your own from here."

Hestia walks away as Hephaestus returns with a helmet. When Percy receives the helmet, he doesn't even wait for Hephaestus to leave before he rips the tech pad off and rips the tracking chip out.

"I'm sorry sir," Percy says as he does the same thing to the tri-cycle, "but I can't trust anyone at the moment."

"Understandable," Hephaestus responds as Percy puts the helmet on, "now go and find Iris."

Percy raises his right arm above his head and closes his hand into a fist, the salute that demigods are taught to give members of the Olympian council, and walks the tri-cycle over to the hangar door. Percy signals the operator to open the door and mounts the tri-cycle. Percy inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it, activating the tri-cycle. The tri-cycle hums to life as the hangar doors slide open.

Percy revs the throttle once, turning on the headlights, which illuminates the dimly lit tunnel, then revs it again, leaning forward as the tri-cycle rushes forward. Percy exits the tunnel in a matter of seconds, the blurs of brown and green telling him that he is outside of the city. Percy sees various slots on the tri-cycles dashboard for various devices. He pulls the data pad out and puts it in a small rectangular slot, activating it as he does so. The data pad immediately connects to Percy's helmet, activating the Heads Up Display. A mini-map appears to the side of the HUD, showing a red line marking Percy's course to the first location and a blue triangle showing Percy's location on the map.

"Estimated time of arrival," and automated voice says through the com unit in Percy's helmet, "thirty-six minutes."

Thirty-six minutes pass and Percy stops the tri-cycle in the middle of a mountainous region. The mini-map doesn't help Percy to figure out where he is.

"Where am I?" Percy asks aloud.

"The Rocky Mountains," the automated voice informs him, "in Alberta, Canada."

"Thank you," Percy thanks the voice.

"You are welcome," the voice responds.

"Switch off,"

"Switching off,"

Percy takes off the helmet and removes a standard issue travel bag off the side of the tri-cycle. He looks up at the night sky and sighs. Percy decides to set up camp and begin his search in the morning. The first thing Percy does is set up a perimeter by planting mines. He then sets up his tent and pulls a packet of food out from his rations and begins eating.

"This place sure is peaceful," Percy says to himself between bites, "I can see why anyone, impostor or not, would want to come here."

 **Who should Percy meet along the way? The question of a romantic interest for Percy still stands.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy scales the side of the mountain so he can get a better view of the valley. He carries a satchel on his side. He reaches a ridge and sits against the mountainside, breathing heavily.

"Man," Percy says between breaths, "mountain climbing sure is hard without gear." He pulls a pair of binoculars out of the satchel, "Ok, let's see if anyone else is in the valley."

Percy looks through the binoculars, scanning the valley. Overall it was just a normal valley save for Percy's camp, civilian camps and…

"Is that another demigod?" Percy asks.

At a lone camp, across the valley from Percy's, a lone demigod sat on a fallen tree, either eating or tinkering with something. It was hard to tell from Percy's distance, but he was pretty sure this other demigod was an african-american male wearing bronze armor.

"A son of Hephaestus, definitely. But what is he doing alone?"

Percy gets up and pulls a line launcher out of his satchel and carefully aims it, something that Percy had a knack of failing at. He pulled the trigger and the lines shot out of each side. The back line embedded itself into the mountainside while the front embedded itself into the fallen tree, right next to the other demigod.

"Oh thank the Gods, I missed," Percy says as he lifts his legs and slides down the line.

The other demigod gets up and watches as Percy zips down the line and crashes into the bottom of the tree. Then as gracefully as a Minotaur in a china shop, he stumbles to the ground. The other demigod watches as Percy recovers from his crash.

"I take it you're Percy Jackson," the demigod says, "your reputation as a horrible shot is well earned." The demigod climbs down off the tree and places his hands on Percy's shoulders to steady him before offering his hand, "My name is Charles Beckendorf. I'm a son of Hephaestus."

"Nice to meet you Charles," Percy shakes Charles' hand, "what are you doing in this valley?"

"I found it a couple months back and thought it seemed like it would make a nice spot to spend a day off."

"We get days off?"

"Depending on the general you serve. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be on the front lines with your father?"

"I'm actually supposed to serve Iris. But to do that, I need to find her first."

"A task like that is next to impossible, even for a child of the big three."

"If I work alone, then yes, but, maybe you could ask your general if you can assist me on my mission. I would appreciate the help."

"I really only report to my father as a sign of respect these days. If I don't report, he'll either think I'm dead or that I'm on a more important mission. I'll help you, just tell me when we leave."

"The instant we pick up her trail."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

That night, Percy takes the first watch. He can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen. He hears a twig snap and immediately stands up, his hand on his sword. A mysterious figure steps into view, causing Percy to pull his sword out and take a defensive stance.

"Don't worry boy," the figure speaks with multiple voices, "I am not here to fight you."

"Who are you?" Percy asks, refusing to lower his sword.

"I have no name, but I have many titles. The God of Darkness, the Great Demon and the mother of Gaia are but a few of them. But there is one title that has never appeared in your silly mythologies. I am the creator of the human race."

Percy stands there, shocked, but quickly recovers and says, in an authoritative voice, "Step into the light and show your face."

The figure steps forward. Her form looks to be a female duplicate of Percy, armor and all. The only difference besides their gender is that the figure is wearing a cloak.

"Surprised?" She asks, "well, to explain it simply, you interest me. You are easily the weakest link in your military, and you know it, yet you continue to fight. Not to mention, where the other demigods pride themselves in being half god, you pride yourself in being half human. As the creator of the humans, I was both shocked and proud to discover that trait about you. Taking that, along with all your other traits, and I had a near perfect candidate to go up against him."

"Who's "him"?"

"Galek. A minor god and my youngest offspring. He wants to prove himself to be my greatest creation. He kidnapped that Iris girl to try and make a point that he was stronger than the gods. I didn't want any unnecessary Wars so I created a doppelganger to take her place while I took care of my son. Unfortunately, he went into hiding and took Iris with him. After four thousand years, I realized that the only thing that can defeat one of my creations is another one. I made the human race, and now they have cross breeded with the gods. You are the strongest living half-blood on the planet. You are the only one who can face my son. However, in order to find him, you must seek out my eldest child. There is no where on this planet that can hide him from Gaia."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, I did not expect to hear any of this from a female me."

"Farewell Percy Jackson. I hope you survive the coming battle."

And with that, the figure vanishes, leaving Percy to ponder her words.

 **Who else should join Percy on this mission? What kind of abilities do you think Galek will have?**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy rides ahead while Charles follows in a Jeep. They are communicating on a private channel.

"So what's the plan Percy?" Charles asks.

"We need to find Gaia," Percy explains, "she's our best bet at finding this Galek guy. And once we find him, we'll find Iris."

"OK ... where's Gaia?"

"Uh... crap. I don't know. Her mom didn't tell me how to find her. She probably has faith that I can do it on my own."

"Great. So we're traveling blind. Where are we anyway?"

Percy and Charles apply the brakes on their vehicles. With the speed of the tri-cycle, Percy ends up doing a 180, now facing Charles. The two look around. They were in a port town, the denizens are celebrating for some reason. Percy keeps his helmet on, dimming the visual on the visor as topless women dance past them.

"If I had to guess," Percy says, "I'd say we're somewhere in Florida."

"I would've guessed New Orleans," Charles states.

"Might've been a valid guess if it weren't for one small detail. Mardi Gras was two months ago."

Percy dismounts as Charles exits the Jeep. They approach a police officer.

"Excuse me," Charles asks, "but could you point us in the direction of the nearest Olympian outpost?"

"I don't know about an outpost," the officer states, "but if it's a demigod you're looking for, there's one in there."

The officer points to a building across the street. It's sign says "Soldiers of Pleasure".

"A strip club?" Charles asks.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Percy says as they cross the street.

The two enter the strip club and Percy shifts the visual in his visor to x-ray in order to keep himself from being distracted by the strippers.

"Do you see the demigod?" Percy asks.

"Yeah," Charles responds, slightly distracted.

"Performer?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Still in her battle suit, without the under suit?"

"Yep."

"Daughter of Aphrodite?"

"If they're the ones that wear pink armor then yes."

Percy walks over to the central stage and takes off his helmet. He finds the daughter of Aphrodite easily. He reaches the central stage and knocks on it, getting her attention. She gasps at the sight of Percy and stops.

"Percy?" She asks.

"Hey Silena, so how much have you degraded yourself since you deserted?"

Silena looks at the angered and disappointed audience members and quickly heads backstage. Percy jumps up and follows, signalling Charles to follow. The security guards don't bother trying to stop them as Percy's indigo armor gives him special treatment, as it shows his status as the son of Poseidon. They follow Silena to the dressing room, but don't follow her in. They wait outside for her to change.

"So she's a deserter?" Charles asks.

"She didn't see a point in fighting a war. Said that if she was going to die, she would die doing something she loved."

"And something she loves is being a stripper?"

"No," Silena called, "it's being a performer. This was just the only place that would accept me."

"Clearly you weren't looking hard enough." Percy says in a joking manner, putting his helmet back on.

Silena comes out in her complete battle suit and looks at Percy.

"Are you part of the Drop Team or something?" She asks.

'No, but I do have a tri-cycle." He responds, "that's much better than being on the Drop Team."

"Well whatever you're doing, count me in. I'll do anything to get away from these perverts."

Percy and Charles look at each other and nod. They simultaneously pat Silena's back.

"Welcome aboard!" Percy explains.

"This will prove to be quite the experience for you." Charles states.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

That night, they rough it to give Silena a proper initiation. Percy, paranoid of directions presenting themselves in his dreams, encourages Charles and Silena to sleep in the Jeep in case they need to leave immediately. On her watch, Silena notices that Percy is sleeping with his arms and legs dangling off the side of the tri-cycle. She then looks at Charles, who seems to have trained himself to be ready to move at anytime. His hands are on the wheel and his feet ready to push the pedals. Silena thinks about how difficult it will be to train herself up to Charles' level, or even Percy's. Her mood is dampened further when it starts to rain. She pushes the button on the dashboard that puts the roof up. Exhausted, she starts to fall asleep, despite the bright lightning and roaring thunder. Before she falls asleep, she thinks she sees someone fall out of the sky and onto Percy.

 **I know it's probably obvious, but it is still nice to see you guess who it is. So go on and guess.**


End file.
